Raj utracony
by NiinaX
Summary: Obalanie mitu narnijskiego. Slash sugerowany. Spoilery do trzeciej części.


**Raj utracony**

_Gdziekolwiek zwrócę lot, tam czekać będzie  
Gniew nieskończony, nieskończona rozpacz!  
Gdziekolwiek zwrócę lot, tam wszędzie piekło.  
Piekło jest we mnie, a na dnie otchłani  
Głębsza, ziejąca czeluść się otwarła,  
Przy której piekło dręczące jest niebem._  
**John Milton, Raj utracony, księga III**

Kaspian wpatrywał się przed siebie z założonymi na piersiach rękami, opierając się o lewą burtę „Wędrowca do Świtu" i zastanawiał się nad sprawami, na które nie miał żadnego wpływu. Przecież nie jego wola lecz Aslana jest prawem, więc dawno już powinien pogodzić się z tym, że Zuzanna już nigdy nie wróci do Narnii. Wydawało mu się, że już się z tym uporał. Kiedy dziś jednak, zobaczył twarze Łucji i Edmunda, wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą – uczucia, emocje, pragnienia – i zobaczył jej twarz, zupełnie tak wyraźnie jakby była tuż obok, co jak dobrze wiedział nigdy się nie stanie.

- Tęsknisz za nią, prawda? – Edmund stanął obok niego i delikatnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Kaspian obrócił się ku niemu, zdziwiony tym, że to właśnie Edmund bezbłędnie odczytał jego zadumę i melancholię. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Nie był to już ten sam chłopiec, który pomógł mu odzyskać tron kilka narnijskich lat temu – był teraz dużo wyższy i mężniejszy, rysy jego twarzy stały się ostrzejsze, bardziej męskie, a oczy – Kaspian mógł stwierdzić z całą pewnością - nie były to oczy chłopca, nie były to oczy dziecka.

- Tak, tęsknię – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili, patrząc wprost w te dorosłe oczy.

Edmund nie cofnął wzroku i nie powiedział nic więcej, ale też nie zabrał swojej dłoni z jego ramienia i Kaspian poczuł nagle, że wytworzyła się między nimi silna nić męskiego porozumienia.

Edmund nie sypiał zbyt dobrze na statku, wprawdzie nie mógł się skarżyć na chorobę morską, ale mimo tego męczyła go uciążliwa bezsenność. Prawie każdej nocy, wychodził więc cicho z kajuty tak, by nie obudzić Kaspiana ani Eustachego i kierował swoje kroki na pokład. Spędzał długie godziny obserwując nocne niebo, i szukając podobieństw między gwiazdozbiorami narnijskimi i ziemskimi albo przypatrywał się łagodnym wodom mórz, po których płynęli, myśląc o Narnii, trochę o Piotrze i Zuzannie – prawdę mówiąc chciałby, żeby też mogli być tutaj z nim i Łucją, choć nigdy w życiu, by się do tego nie przyznał.

Coraz częściej myślał też o tym, że to jego ostatnia wizyta w tym świecie – co prawda nikt mu tego nie powiedział, ale Edmund po prostu miał pewność, że tak się stanie - i na samą myśl, dławił go dziwny strach, którego nie był w stanie opanować. Nie mógł porozmawiać o tym z Łucja, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ona także ma tego świadomość i paraliżuje ją strach jeszcze potężniejszy od tego, który sam odczuwał.

Edmund kochał Narnię całym sobą. To tutaj poznał Aslana, który był Miłością i Wybaczeniem. Tutaj nauczył się wszystkiego, co wiedział o dobru i złu. Tutaj popełniał błędy i to tutaj uzyskiwał wybaczenie. Tutaj był kimś poważanym, szanowanym i uwielbianym. To było jego królestwo i kiedyś jako Król Edmund Sprawiedliwy – znał tu każdy kamyk i każde źdźbło trawy, zanim nie zostało mu to odebrane. Później, gdy Narnia była w niebezpieczeństwie, boleśnie odczuwał rozpacz tego kraju, jego kraju. Teraz zaś chłonął jego piękno i czuł, że wrócił do domu, który zostanie mu wkrótce na zawsze odebrany. Edmund dużo bardziej czuł się Narnijczykiem niż Anglikiem, a mimo to, to właśnie do Anglii musi wrócić.

Edmund nie chciał wracać – i opuszczać ich wszystkich – a najbardziej nie chciał opuszczać Kaspiana, który stał się dla niego przyjacielem, tak ważnym, że Edmund nie wiedział jak zniesie moment pożegnania.

Jednej z cieplejszych nocy Kaspian obudził się z okropnego koszmaru. Gwałtownie uniósł się na swoim hamaku i odetchnął głębiej. To był naprawdę zły sen. Już miał kłaść się powrotem, by przespać spokojnie, choć resztę nocy, gdy zauważył, że Edmunda nie ma w kajucie. Jego nieobecność zaniepokoiła Kaspiana, na tyle by wyjść na pokład i dowiedzieć się, czy z jego przyjacielem wszystko w porządku.

Dostrzegł Edmunda siedzącego w szalupie i wpatrzonego w horyzont.

- Nie możesz spać? – zapytał, siadając koło niego. – Czy coś się gnębi, Edmundzie?

Edmund nie odpowiedział, nadal patrząc przed siebie.

Kaspian nie drążył tematu, równie dobrze mogli przecież pomilczeć. Już wcześniej zauważył, że w towarzystwie Edmunda milczy mu się wyjątkowo dobrze i lekko. Nigdy nie miał przy nim uczucia zakłopotania, czy zażenowania z powodu braku tematu do rozmowy. Od pierwszego wieczora, gdy Edmund przybył na statek, obaj z wielką chęcią spędzali wiele czasu w swoim towarzystwie, rozumiejąc się praktycznie bez słów.

Kaspian widział czasem w oczach Edmunda tęsknotę, za czymś, czego do końca nie mógł zrozumieć, ale przejmowało go to wielkim smutkiem. Nigdy jednak nie poruszył tego tematu, czekając aż Edmund sam będzie gotów do zwierzeń.

- Czy chciałbyś żyć, gdzie indziej niż tutaj, niż w Narnii, Kaspianie? – Pytanie Edmunda wyrwało Kaspiana z zamyślenia. Popatrzył na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, ale i przestrachem, bo Edmund był bardzo blady, jego oczy straciły swój blask, a jego głos brzmiał niemal jak rozpacz.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł bez wahania. – Kocham Narnię całym sercem, gdybym musiał ją opuścić, pewnie pękłoby mi ono z żalu.

Edmund uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.

- To dobrze, że choć twoje serce zostanie oszczędzone – szepnął cicho i na krótką chwilę położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Kaspiana, i patrząc mu w oczy odszedł, zostawiając go samego.

Kaspian do końca życia pamiętał uczucie, które go ogarnęło, gdy poczuł jak dłoń Edmunda nakrywa jego własną. Nigdy nie zapomniał też wyrazu jego oczu i bladych, drżących warg, nie zapomniał odcienia głuchej rozpaczy, którą usłyszał w jego słowach.

Edmund lubił towarzystwo Kaspiana w swoich nocnych rozmyślaniach. Od tamtego wieczora, gdy Kaspian towarzyszył mu pierwszy raz, zawsze czekał na niego, mając nadzieję, że przyjdzie i będą mogli porozmawiać lub pomilczeć, poćwiczyć walkę na miecze, cieszyć się swoją obecnością.

Kaspian przychodził. Bez słowa wysuwał się z hamaka, gdy tylko widział, jak Edmund wychodzi z kajuty i podążał za nim. Edmund zawsze witał go uśmiechem i spojrzeniem błyszczących oczu. Wiele godzin spędzili razem, dzieląc się męskimi tajemnicami, do których nikt inny nie miał dostępu.

Edmund nie potrafił się jednak zdobyć się na to, by powiedzieć Kaspianowi o tym, co najbardziej go dręczy. Rozpacz z powodu rychłego opuszczenia Narnii była tak wielka, że nie umiał ubrać jej w słowa. Dobrze wiedział, że Kaspian by zrozumiał, że mógł mu zaufać, że był jedyną osobą, której warto powierzyć nawet największy ból, ale nie umiał się na to zdobyć, mimo, że próbował tak wiele razy.

Być może powodem był fakt, że im więcej czasu spędzał z Kaspianem, tym strach przed opuszczeniem Narnii był coraz silniejszy, paraliżował go coraz bardziej, bo Edmund zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz musi opuścić nie tylko swój kraj, swoją ojczyznę, ale musi opuścić przede wszystkim Kaspiana.

Ta myśl była tak bardzo nie do zniesienia, że w końcu Edmund przestał wychodzić nocami na pokład, tylko dlatego, by Kaspian nie mógł iść za nim, tylko dlatego, by ograniczyć ich wspólny czas do minimum, tak by rozstanie które musiało nadejść, było jak najmniej bolesne.

Cichy głos podpowiadał Edmundowi, że to i tak nie pomoże – od dawna wiedział, że po opuszczeniu Narnii jego serce musi zostać złamane, bo nawet mężczyzna nie może znieść pewnych spraw – przecież Edmund dobrze widział, co działo się z Piotrem, gdy wrócili do Anglii ostatnim razem – teraz jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że i serce Kaspiana nie zostanie oszczędzone.

Gdyby był Łucją wylałby zapewne wiele gorzkich łez, a ponieważ był sobą, leżał godzinami wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń nad sobą i z rozpaczą zaciskał pięści tak mocno, że aż bielały mu knykcie. W ciągu dnia zaś wyszukiwał sobie miliony różnych zajęć, byle tylko nie myśleć i nie analizować.

Widział jak Łucja wpatruje się w niego z troską. Uciekał od niej wzrokiem, bo nie znajdował słów, które mógłby jej powiedzieć.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy zaczął myśleć, że Aslan jest nie tylko Miłością Wybaczeniem.

Kaspian doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Edmund zaczął go unikać. Przestał wychodzić nocami na pokład, więc ich wielogodzinne rozmowy, wspólne milczenie czy potyczki, ustały i Kaspian bardzo za nimi tęsknił. Wiedział, że bezsenność wcale nie przestała Edmunda męczyć, widział przecież, że nadal nie śpi, tylko leżąc w hamaku, wpatruje się przed siebie.

Kaspian naprawdę się niepokoił. Edmund stał się milczący, stracił apetyt, unikał nie tylko jego, ale też i Łucji, Eustachego, a nawet Ryczipiska. Wciąż szukał jakiegoś zajęcia, byle tylko nie musieć z nikim rozmawiać.

Kiedy Łucja zapytała go, czy nie wie, co też dzieje się z Edmundem, Kaspian postanowił, że musi coś zrobić, bo dłużej już nie zniesie jego obojętności. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bliski stał mu się Edmund i tak ogromnie tęsknił za jego obecnością, śmiechem i rozmowami, które prowadzili. Jeśli czymś go uraził lub zrobił coś nieodpowiedniego, chciał dowiedzieć się chociaż, co to było i czy może to jakoś naprawić. Najważniejsze było to, by z powrotem odzyskać przyjaźń Edmunda. Chciał mu też powiedzieć, że gdy wrócą do Narnii, ma zamiar mieć go przy sobie, jako głównego doradcę.

Wieczorem więc podszedł do Edmunda i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, powiedział na tyle cicho, by tylko on mógł go usłyszeć:

- Musimy porozmawiać, Edmundzie.

Wiedział, że Edmund będzie protestował, więc gdy tylko zaczął odmawiać, mocniej ścisnął mu ramię i wręcz błagalnym, ale zdecydowanym tonem wyszeptał:

- Proszę, Edmundzie.

W jego głosie było coś takiego, że Edmund nie mógł zrobić nic innego poza bezradnym kiwnięciem głową na znak zgody.

Mimo, że Edmund tak bardzo bał się rozmowy z Kaspianem, był człowiekiem słownym i honorowym, i ponieważ obiecał mu, że porozmawiają, to gdy tylko upewnił się, że statek pogrążył się w uśpieniu, wysunął się ze swojego posłania i udał na pokład.

Dokładnie słyszał miękkie kroki Kaspiana, podążającego za nim.

Usiedli w szalupie, opierając się wzajemnie o własne ramiona, jak to czynili już wiele razy wcześniej i milczeli. Edmund nie wiedział, co miałby mu powiedzieć, a ponieważ nie potrafił kłamać, wolał milczeć, niż udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kaspian rozkoszował się tym wspólnym milczeniem, bo było takie znajome i ciepłe i bezpieczne, kojarzyło mu się z czymś, czego nie umiał nazwać, wiedział jednak, że było to coś dobrego. Ale wiedział też, że przyszedł tu za nim, by porozmawiać, nie by milczeć. Nie tym razem. Westchnął i z żalem zmącił ciszę, odzywając się do Edmunda.

- Edmundzie, gdy wrócimy do Narnii, a to nastąpi już niedługo, bo zbliżamy się do celu naszej podróży, chcę byś został moim doradcą. – Kaspian dokładnie dobierał słowa, uznał jednak, że to najlepszy sposób, by zacząć rozmowę.

Przeraził się, gdy Edmund wybuchnął nienaturalnym, niezdrowym śmiechem, którego nigdy dotychczas u niego nie słyszał.

- Edmundzie, co się dzieje? O co chodzi? Czyżbym cię uraził swoją propozycją? – zapytał przestraszony, patrząc w oczy przyjaciela.

Edmund jednak szybko wziął się w garść. Widząc przerażenie na twarzy Kaspiana, które spowodował swoją reakcją, zganił się w myślach. Nie chciał widzieć na tej twarzy niepokoju, smutku, czy strachu z żadnego powodu. Nadszedł czas by powiedzieć mu wszystko.

- Kaspianie – zaczął wolno – to jest moja ostatnia wizyta w tym świecie. W twoim świecie. Gdy dopłyniemy do celu naszej podróży, zjawi się Aslan i wrócę do do… Anglii – poprawił się, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Nigdy już tu nie wrócę, nigdy nie zobaczę Narnii. Ani ciebie.

Kaspian zbladł gwałtownie, kiedy doszedł do niego sens tych słów. Więc to dlatego Edmund zachowywał się tak dziwnie, więc to dlatego Łucja też wydawała się przygnębiona! Jakiż był głupi, że niczego się nie domyślił, jak bardzo musiał zranić Edmunda swoją propozycją.

Za chwilę jednak uderzyło go coś więcej, coś znacznie gorszego - pojął o czymś mówił Edmund – już nigdy więcej się nie zobaczą. Kaspian już raz przeżywał podobny ból, gdy odchodziła Zuzanna, ale teraz, teraz to było o wiele silniejsze, wtedy był chłopcem, który rumienił się na widok jej ust i jej twarzy, teraz był dojrzałym mężczyzną, i jego uczucia były dojrzałe.

- Edmundzie – wyszeptał pobladłymi wargami, zdając sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co czuł, a czego nie był świadomy, aż do tego momentu.

Nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej. Zdał sobie sprawę, że drży na całym ciele, a było mu bardziej gorąco niż zimno. W jego oczach była tak wielka rozpacz, w jego głosie był tak wielki ból, że Edmund z całej siły zagryzł wargi, by przypadkiem nie zacząć krzyczeć.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi przyciągnął Kaspiana do siebie i przytulił mocno. Poczuł jak ten całym ciałem przylega do jego klatki piersiowej, próbując uspokoić drżenie swojego ciała. Edmund nie potrafił stwierdzić, jak długo trwali we wzajemnym uścisku ani kto pierwszy się odsunął.

Następne co zapamiętał, to dłoń Kaspiana na swojej twarzy i jego usta tuż przy swoich. Zanim jednak Kaspian zdążył zrobić coś więcej, Edmund chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie, oparł swoje czoło o jego czoło i popatrzył mu w oczy.

- Jeśli to uczynimy Kaspianie – wyszeptał zdecydowanie – to nie będzie dla nas ratunku. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Wiesz też, że to niczego nie zmieni. Nie nasza wola, lecz Aslana się stanie.

Kaspian prawie z jękiem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

- Aslan jest… - zaczął, ale Edmund nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, kładąc palec na jego ustach.

- Nie, Kaspianie. – Popatrzył na niego miękko. – Nie wypowiadaj tych słów na głos. To dzięki Aslanowi się spotkaliśmy.

On odejdzie, ale Kaspian tu zostanie. W kranie Aslana. Edmund nie mógł więc dopuścić, by Kaspian zaczął mówić rzeczy, których później nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył.

Edmund uśmiechnął się do niego i ponownie przytulił do siebie – chciał już na zawsze zapamiętać ten uścisk. W ramionach Kaspiana cały strach, który odczuwał przed ostatni czas, zniknął. Musi opuścić Narnię, ale te wspomnienia zabierze ze sobą.

Edmund nie mógł zrobić nic, by zmienić swój los - był pewien, że ból i rozpacz już nigdy go nie opuszczą, a jego serce pęknie z tęsknoty za Kaspianem i za Narnią, ale z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie rozumiał, tak musiało być. Nie jego wola się stanie. Mógł jednak uczynić coś dla Kaspiana, upewnić się, że będzie szczęśliwy.

Delikatnie pogładził go po policzku i wyswobodził się z jego objęć.

- Musisz mi coś obiecać - zwrócił się do niego, gdy udało mu się w końcu opanować. – Musisz mi obiecać, że twój ród nie zakończy się na tobie, a ty nie będziesz szedł przez życie samotnie.

Kaspian popatrzył na niego przerażony. Czyżby Edmund nie wiedział? Ale przecież musiał wiedzieć! Mimo tego, że nie padło między nimi żadne słowo.

- Edmundzie – wyszeptał zgnębiony – nie możesz mnie o to prosić.

- Mogę, a co więcej muszę. – Edmund wstał i podał Kaspianowi dłoń, by ten także wstał. – Popatrz. – Wskazał dłonią daleko pod horyzont. - Tam leży Narnia, kraj który obaj kochamy. Nie możesz pozwolić, by po twojej śmierci zniszczyła go wojna domowa. Obiecaj mi, Kaspianie.

- Edmundzie, czy ty nie wiesz, nie rozumiesz, że ja… - Kaspian nie był w stanie dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, ale przecież nie mógł obiecać!

- Wiem. Rozumiem. – Edmund popatrzył na niego spojrzeniem, które Kaspian miał już na zawsze zapamiętać. – To moje ostatnie życzenie, zanim odejdę.

Ponieważ Kaspian nie potrafił wydobyć głosu z zaciśniętego gardła, popatrzył tylko na Edmunda, skinął głową i odszedł, ponieważ nie mógł znieść więcej.

A Edmund został sam i nie wiedząc jak to się stało, zaczął przeklinać Aslana.

Później Edmund i Kaspian prawie nie rozmawiali, wymieniali tylko między sobą zdawkowe zdania, nic nieznaczące uwagi. Ich prawdziwa rozmowa toczyła się w ich spojrzeniach.

Byli jednak pewni, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo głowy wszystkich zaprzątały inne sprawy - podróż „Wędrowca do Świtu" dobiegła końca.

Kiedy zjawia się Aslan – Edmund nie potrafi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wie, że Lew doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, z tego, co dzieje się w jego duszy. I w duszy Kaspiana.

Może dlatego po latach zaczął go nienawidzić? Bo mimo swojej wszechmocy, nie uznał za stosowne zareagować, zmienić swych odwiecznych praw? Zamiast tego po prostu skazał ich wszystkich. Przecież Edmund widział, co działo się z Piotrem, przecież widział jak obca stała się Zuzanna. Wcześniej nie chciał tego przyznać, ale teraz wszystkie elementy zaczęły pasować do całości. Kolej na niego. I Łucję. Co stanie się z delikatną i słodką Łucją?

Edmund żegna się ze wszystkimi, uśmiechając się i życząc im szczęśliwej powrotnej drogi. Na samym końcu podchodzi do Kaspiana i przygarnia go do siebie w krótki, męski sposób, klepiąc po łopatkach. Życzy mu szczęścia i wszystkiego dobrego. Mówi, by pamiętał.

Tylko Kaspian rozumie jego słowa, także tylko Kaspian słyszy szept Edmunda, kiedy ten go przytula. Szept przeznaczony tylko dla jego uszu.

Gdy odchodzi, trzymając Łucję za rękę, odwraca się tylko raz, chwyta spojrzenie Aslana – i upewnia się tylko, że Lew wie.

Jednak nawet Aslan nie mógł wiedzieć, jak bardzo po latach od momentu tego pożegnania, Edmund będzie żałował, że kiedykolwiek przybył do Narnii, on i jego rodzeństwo.

Stanie się to wtedy, gdy zobaczy bezwładne ciało Łucji zwisające z gałęzi drzewa, w jego własnym ogrodzie, Zuzanna zerwie z nim wszelki kontakt, a jasny nagrobek Piotra pokryje gruba warstwa jesiennych liści.

Edmund przestaje myśleć o Narnii, po latach zaprzeczania, pamięta wyłącznie nienawiść. I tylko czasem gdzieś w odmętach świadomości zamajaczy mu obraz męskiej twarzy lub odgłos szczerego śmiechu.


End file.
